


【利威尔x你】一场台风

by hulimeimei



Category: levi - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulimeimei/pseuds/hulimeimei





	【利威尔x你】一场台风

台风天要来，全国都在避难休假，你被关在家里趴在窗户上等待台风来。  
“唉，想喝奶茶。”你叹口气。“我能不能叫外卖啊……。”你看了看越发阴沉的天，“算了，骑手敢拿命送来，我也没有胆子喝。”你扭过头冲厨房喊，“利利能不能在家煮奶茶喝啊。”  
他这时正在厨房擦台子上的水渍，袖子挽起来刘海随着动作晃动，“我能做，但是家里没有材料。”  
你像一只泄了气的皮球，“那我忍忍吧。”你走去冰箱拿了一包牛肉干，他看着你，“待会要吃饭。”  
“对啊，”你面无表情撕开包装纸。“吃饭又不耽误吃零食。”  
“……。”他把围裙解下来挂在粘钩上，“照你这么吃下去还没等台风天屯粮就被你吃完了，到时候我们都得饿死。”  
“那你把我吃了吧。”笑眯眯地把牛肉干怼到他脸前，被他用劲揉了揉头发，他不吃麻辣味道。“你那点肉煲汤都不够。”  
你见他不吃又自己趴回了窗台上。“你说台风几时来？”  
他坐在沙发上舒展身体，播电视新闻里的女主播掐着软绵绵的嗓音提醒市民注意恶劣天气，避免外出。  
“反正都会来的，等什么。”  
“比地图都大的台风没见过不行啊。你说会不会把房子也吹倒啊？”  
“比地图大也吹不到你，好好等着就行了。”他换了一个台。“台风吹不倒房子却能吹跑不好好吃饭的臭丫头。”  
你咬着牛肉干儿冲他吐了吐舌头。  
傍晚时分天边出现了紫色的云，甚至连天都变成紫色的，你对这美丽奇异的天空感兴趣便嚷嚷着让他也来看。“像不像异世界？像不像魔族？”你在他面前犯中二，“我是魔王的女儿～。”  
他用鼻息笑出来。“比起你我才更像来自地狱吧。”  
“嗯？”你想了想:“Ackerman，あくま，是挺像的。”你改口，“好吧，我是魔王的媳妇儿~。”他被你逗笑掐了掐你的后颈皮。  
你窝在他怀里睡觉，夜里听见呜呜风声，风声大你嫌吵就往他怀里缩。感觉到他在给你盖被子， 你揉揉眼睛:“你没睡？”  
“被吵醒了。”他给你拉拢被子把胳膊也罩进去。  
你钻出他的怀抱趴到床边伸手扯一下窗帘，瞥见窗外雾蒙蒙的天，大概是黎明。你伸手按一下手机，刚刚过了五点。  
“几点起的风？”你钻回被子里，他给你捂热你刚刚裸露在空气中的脊背。“凌晨三点多。”  
“那还挺早的。”  
“不用上班，你再睡会？”他搂着你，像哄小孩一样一下一下给你拍背。  
窗外风声嚎叫，雨水大颗大颗拍在玻璃上。“睡不着了。”你往他怀里挤。  
嘴唇刚好离锁骨最近，你顺理成章的贴了上去。一条锁骨吻的湿漉漉的，在黑暗里渡上发亮的水光。  
你还想对另一边下毒手却被他钳住下巴接吻。吻细腻又绵长，你们在唇舌之间交换唾液和呼吸。  
他的手不太老实地钻去睡裙，揉捏胸脯。胸脯柔软好手感，乳尖敏感他最熟悉，随便一捻便惊出你的呼吸。他恶趣味的揉捏拉扯，知道你受不了却还一个劲的折磨，你被他玩弄的吻也乱了呼吸，涎水从两人唇齿间流下来，浪漫又淫糜。  
他用指肚揉搓乳晕修剪圆润的指甲抠挖乳孔，你的嘤咛被堵在喉咙，是你先起的火，你没资格叫停。  
他突然翻身在你身上，都不用向上堆叠吊带裙子一拉就能露出胸脯，领口被拉至胸下两条绳子堪堪挂住那层蕾丝，胸口被暴露在冰冷空气里你甚至感觉细小的绒毛竖起来的寒意。他还坏心眼，朝乳尖上吹气，你汗毛倒立不知他哪里学来的坏，你正想推开却被他一口含在嘴里吮吸，温柔的包裹，缓慢的舔咬，舌头一卷口腔收缩仿佛就能攀登顶峰。  
你本能的想要推拒却把胸挺得更高送进他嘴里。  
他用手指安抚你另一边倍受冷落的乳头，另一只手在你的腰线游走。似是抚弄又像是揉捏，手指灵活从不在一处地方留恋，你痒的抓心挠肝，只能呼唤他的名字:“利威尔……。”  
“我在。”他的呼吸伴随着窗外的风声传进你的耳朵，他掰过你的头和你接吻。  
窗外风声烈烈，连树都被吹出响声，雨滴砸向窗户的声音更大了。  
就连腿也落去他的掌控，身体和腰部软的不像话，内裤被他轻轻一拽就败了阵地。他探去湿润的甬道插进两根手指。  
他的两只手都好好的。在你身体上，在你身体里。十指连心，一根都没有少。  
他模仿着性交揉按抠挖，拇指还富有闲暇的揉弄阴蒂，在身体里面的手指在有细小突起的地方不断碾压逼出你一声高过一声绵长呻吟。  
他深知你的敏感在你绷紧小腹的那一刻送你登顶，这时候的甬道瘫软湿滑连扩张都显得多余，利威尔抽出手指换上自己炙热的硬挺。刚经历高潮的身体没有一点力气用来反抗，他用力一顶全根没入，你们都发出满足的喟叹。  
高潮过的身体还在痉挛内壁一抽一抽地攀咬他的硬挺，高热温暖的地方吸的利威尔头皮发麻。  
可能是太久没做，利威尔长出一口气，拍拍你的小屁股你听见他语气里的笑意:“这么多年了，怎么还是这么紧。”  
“闭嘴。”你羞的通红可是你连骂他的力气都没有。  
他真的闭了嘴在你的身体里肆意驰骋。回响在房间里的啪啪声还有他粗重的喘息快要盖过了窗外呼啸的风声。  
湿滑的液体打湿两个人的腿间，又被他拍打四溅顺着臀部流下来滴在床单上，水声糜乱的不得了。他在性事里称不上温柔，喜欢用最原始的方式表达对你的渴求与喜欢，他的力气又大，你觉得自己一声骨头都要被他撞散架了。  
突然手机响你们都吓了一跳，你捞过手机看见屏幕上闪烁的“妈妈”。  
你挣扎着示意他停下，可他却向后撩了一把被汗水沾湿的头发，催促你:“快接。”  
“你！”你气急但见他放慢了动作于是划开了手机:“喂妈，怎么这么早打电话。”你刚刚瞥见手机，五点四十二。  
“你爸知道你那边有台风一大早就把我拉起来看新闻！闺女啊，台风是不是在你们那里登陆了啊？”  
“啊！”在听见妈妈的声音那一刻他突然加快了动作用劲顶你的敏感点，你不得不捂住嘴巴怕泄露了一点其他的声音给妈妈听。“是……，登陆了。现在外面起风呢。”你不敢给妈妈听窗外的风声，因为你自己都快要分不清此时呼啸而过的究竟是窗外的风还是利威尔的喘息。  
“你们不要出门啊，我看新闻实在是太危险啦！”妈妈的关切絮絮叨叨你却没有脑子去听了。  
“唔……，好……，我们没出去，公司统一放假了。”你捂着嘴巴断断续续眼泪却被逼得掉下来。  
“小利在不在你身边啊？”  
你把电话打开免提举到他身边，气都不敢喘匀:“……妈找你。”  
“母亲。”他说话的时候倒是慢了下来，漫不经心有一戳没一戳地朝前顶。和刚才的激烈不同，你想让他给你来个痛快可又不敢发出声音，蚀骨的痒意钻到了骨头里。  
“我们挺好的。”他似乎心情不错，气喘匀了带着笑意跟妈妈讲话，可是你现在连电话里在说什么已经听不进去了，唯一能肯定的是他在笑你，还在居高临下地看着你:“没有出门了，早就买好了储备在家呆着呢。”  
“好，我会提醒她多穿衣服的。”他又朝前戳了一下。  
你实在受不了夺回电话:“妈不跟你说了，等天气好了我们给你打过去。”于是就挂断了电话。  
“啧啧啧，妈妈的关心你都不听完？”他嘲你。  
一双泪眼嫣红舒润，瞪起人来一点杀伤力都没有，气还没喘匀比兔子都惹人怜:“你混蛋。”要不是没力气你早就把他踹下去了，你故意绷紧小腹差点绞的他泄了精关。  
他也不还嘴，身体力行告诉你骂他的后果。  
后来你们做了很多次，在清理的浴缸里又来了一次，不知道是之前疲于工作太久没做还是今天他兽性大发，总之你今天说什么做什么都会引来他的欺压，像是两头不知疲倦的媾兽。  
他把你抵在浴缸里，压在餐桌上，甚至站在窗前交合让你去看窗外呼啸的台风。“放心，台风天没有人出来告诉我你看见了什么？”  
“看见了风。”你含着眼泪回答他。  
“这么厉害，风都看得见。”他在你体内驰骋鞭挞像是在和台风赛跑。他把手指伸进你的口腔搅弄:“叫出来，我喜欢听。”  
你怎么能跟得上阿克曼男人的力气在沙发上的时候你连叫都没劲，他似乎也终于疲倦夜里两三点被吵醒，压在你柔软的胸脯上沉沉地睡去了。  
你艰难地仰头看向挂钟，已经是下午四点一刻。突然无意中发现窗外的风已经停了，被雨水洗刷过的天空出现紫红色的祥云。

万籁俱寂。


End file.
